


Praying Mantis

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 7x05 missing scene, Empath!May, Gen, Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: An expansion of the May and Daisy scene in 7x05 where they discuss May’s new powers and her feelings on everything that’s happened.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Praying Mantis

**Author's Note:**

> the aos characters interacting with each other outside of missions. Imagine that.

Daisy looked around the bar as she waited for May. It somehow looked the same as it did when they first saw it in 1931, yet it was completely different in other ways.

But that was the story of her life.

May saunters - not  _ walks _ , but drunkenly  _ saunters  _ over to their booth, and Daisy instinctively reaches out an arm to steady her. 

“Whoa, May,” she says, pulling May into the booth. “I’m glad to see your having a good time, but you might wanna slow down on the drinks a little bit.”

May stares at her blankly, eyes unfocused, and Daisy points at the tropical drink in her hand. Surprise registers on her face and she shakes her head slowly.

“Not drunk,” she stutters, her words coming out in a slight slur. She gasps for breath in between hiccups and tries again. “The guy...bumped into at the bar… _ very drunk.” _

She lets out a drunken snort and Daisy barely resists cracking a smile at her antics. The acknowledgement of her powers, though, sobers Daisy right up.

“Hey,” she says, reaching out towards May before remembering and pulling back, tucking them into her lap instead.

“How are you doing, May? I mean really?”

She waits for May to catch her breath.

“I...I don’t know,” she says, clearly still under the influence of the drunk agent she touched. She frowns.

“I think I need to be sober to answer that question.” Through the drunken haze in May’s eyes, Daisy sees a pleading expression, and she takes May’s hand and holds it gingerly in her lap. She waits for her own feelings to pass through her.

The change is instant. May drops her slouching posture and sits up straight, looking Daisy in the eyes with a mirroring look of love and confusion, and it makes Daisy’s heart swell in her chest that much more.

May strokes her hand, offering her a small smile before pulling away.

“I’m fine, I guess,” she says, mulling over the question as conflicting emotions from her and the man begin to fade away.

“I...it’s a lot to wrap my head around, these powers and Coulson’s LMD and whatever we’re doing here. I’ll manage, Daisy. I always have.”

May’s voice is neutral again, but there is still something sad about the way she says she  _ always has  _ that has Daisy digging into her fingernails, trying to keep herself from reaching out to her again.

“May, however you feel, or  _ don’t _ feel,” she added after a pointed look, “We’re here for you, okay?” A pause. “ _ I’m _ here for you.” 

May’s eyes are blank when she looks into Daisy’s now but she knew that if she could, May would be giving her a smile.

“Thank you, Daisy.”

Agent Sousa strolls over with his cane a few moments later. “Ladies,” he nods. “We’ve got a lead.”

May and Daisy exchange a look.

Time to get back to work.


End file.
